Meleoron
|name = Meleoron |kana = メレオロン |rōmaji = Mereoron |also known as = Jail (ジェイル, Jeiru) |japanese voice = Nobuo Tobita |english voice = Bill Rogers |manga debut = Chapter 189 |anime debut = Episode 79 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Green |hair = Green (Manga) Blond (Anime) |status = Alive |previous affiliation = Chimera Ants |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Squadron Leader Chimera Ant Extermination Member |relatives = Peggy (Human foster father) |type = Specialization |abilities = Perfect Plan God's Accomplice |image gallery = yes}} Meleoron (メレオロン, Mereoron) is a pacifistic chameleon-like Chimera Ant. His defining ability is to make himself invisible. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 His original name as a human was Jail (ジェイル, Jeiru).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 242 Appearance Meleoron has the appearance of a chameleon, has short blond hair with a matching color shaggy goatee, and dresses in a gray hooded sweatshirt and sweatpants. Personality Meleoron is good-natured in general, being one of the few Chimera Ants to leave the colony; however, this was not to become a King himself, but due to seeing the King's merciless nature. He is an eccentric among Chimera Ants, as he dislikes fighting and killing. He occasionally speaks theatrically, and pretends not to be interested in topics he is actually very eager to discuss, winding up talking about them nonetheless. He also seems to be quite perceptive and understanding, as shown when he noticed Killua's sadness during the Palace Invasion. Background In his former human life, Meleoron was a resident of NGL. He went by the name Jail and was the adopted son of the man who will later become Peggy. Plot Chimera Ant arc While one of his subordinates, Koala, faces off against a human, Meleoron stands behind the latter, camouflaged. Koala eventually kills him despite him being food for the Chimera Ant Queen. Meleoron makes himself visible and reproaches his underling, claiming the body will rot. Koala states he prefers to hunt those who try to sneak away, causing Meleoron to point out that only the previous day he shot a fleeing child from behind. He deduces Koala's injunction not to move was destined to him, not to the human, despite their ranks, but Meleoron offers to let it slide and recommends Koala enlist in another division if he enjoys killing. Days later, Meleoron and the other Squadron Leaders attend Neferpitou's "conferment ceremony" where Rammot brutally awakens them to Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 Shortly after the King's birth, Meleoron witnesses the death of Peggy at his hands. He is one of the Squadron Leaders who leaves the colony.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 216/ref> His human memories begin to return and he realizes Peggy used to be his foster father. He thus resolves to kill Meruem to avenge him. When Gon and Killua infiltrate NGL, he senses their potential and considers approaching them, but is wary of their power, especially Killua's. He is amazed that the assassin manages to sense him. He rejoices when the two split up and targets Gon. First, he sends Snake to test his skills, then, when the boy defeats him, Hollow and Bat at the same time.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 231 He watches the battle unfold,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 232 thinking that despite his abundant aura, Gon lacks tactics, a conclusion he later amends when Gon begins to find his rhythm, but still regards him as average and unsuitable as a partner; however, he changes his mind upon seeing his Jajanken: Rock and wonders how to approach him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 233 After Gon beat his henchmen, he decided to form a partnership with GonHunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 241 to attack the King with the help of his ability the "God's Accomplice",Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 243 as he was able to remember some of his memories when he was human. After he left the colony and found out that Peggy (who was killed by the King) was his adopted father, he wanted vengeance against the King. During the siege on East Gorteau palace, Meleoron mainly assisted Knuckle to secretly place Hakoware on Youpi,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 266 but also helped KilluaHunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 281 and Morel to escape from him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 289 He and Knuckle are knocked unconscious and captured by Meruem, while trying to get away from the palace.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 308 After the events of East Gorteau, he is seen sitting beside a bedridden Shoot McMahon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 316 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc When Killua brings Alluka to the hospital to heal Gon, Meleoron is seen waiting with Ikalgo and many other of Gon's companions outside.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 Soon after Gon is healed,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 he, Ikalgo, Palm, Shoot, and Knuckle see some pictures sent by Gon of a flock of Small-billed Swans flying into the sunset.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 339 Abilities & Powers Even though Meleoron has the rank of a Squadron Leader, he himself admits his fighting strength is only on par with a common soldier ant. During his time as a Squadron Leader, he had authority over his underlings, and retained his influence until he allied himself with the Extermination Team. Due to his genetic makeup, Meleoron is able to stick to walls and turn invisible. He is rather proficient at stealth, as he is able to move silently and conceal his smell. However, Koala, Killua, and Gon have all managed to sense his presence distinctly, with Koala even managing to pinpoint his location. If remaining unnoticed is of crucial importance, he resorts to his Nen abilities. He is capable of holding his breath for up to two minutes while calm and half that under moderate psychological pressure, provided he remains immobile. However, severe stress may cause this time to be reduced drastically. Meleoron is also fairly analytical, and a good liar. Nen In addition to Meleoron's natural ability to turn invisible, he also has two secret Nen abilities unknown to other Chimera Ants. Trivia * His name is derived from "chameleon", the clade of lizards he is based on. * The character has a more tenuous secondary theme/motif related to "crime", as suggested by: his name as a human—Jail, and some parts of his Nen abilities' names—"Perfect Plan/...Alibi/...Accomplice". The very nature of his invisibility ability, his stealth, and the unwillingness to kill for fun, could relate him to a less violent type of criminal activity such as theft. * The apparent strabismus (crossed eyes) that he displays could actually be reminiscent of the chameleon vision he may have inherited, which is characterized by: protruding eyes with large amplitude of movement that move independently of each other, allowing panoramic sight and capacity to watch an approaching object while simultaneously scanning the rest of its environment (monocular vision). * For some reason, his innate perk that allows him to camouflage and turn himself invisible seems to also apply to the clothes he's wearing as if they were an extension of his physical body. * Despite his Nen abilities relying heavily on lung capacity, Meleoron is a smoker, which shortens the usage time of the abilities; however, it could also constitute an implicit condition. * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Meleoron's stats are: References Navigation fr:Meleolon Category:Male characters Category:Specialists Category:Chimera Ants Category:Squadron Leaders Category:Extermination team members Category:Magical beast Category:Reformed Antagonists